


Dancing Queen

by bea_weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lily is regretting showing him the songs, Regulus is a Potter too, Sirius black birthday, Sirius deserved better, Sirius is a ABBA fan, dancing queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: Sirius Black never imagined that he could find a song that he connect so much, but Dancing Queen from ABBA is the song for him
Kudos: 6





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Sirius! This is something that I imagined happening, and the dates matched so, I couldn’t let it pass! lol 
> 
> Warnings: AU for the Dancing Queen release, Sirius took Regulus when he left Black House and both are honorary Potters. 

**_Dancing Queen_ **

_ November 3rd, 1976. The day when everything had changed. Sirius Black turned 17, and the Wizarding World would never be the same again.  _

It had started a few months earlier when Sirius had befriended Lily Evans and started to spend more time with her, to the envy of James Potter — as he still couldn’t get the girl to go out with him. They had begun spending more time together all because Remus Lupin had commented on all the things the two of them had in common; after that, it wasn’t hard not to find Sirius by Lily’s side, sharing a phone, listening to all the Muggle bands that the redhead liked. Sirius’ favourite was ABBA.

“I don’t know how I lived so long without listening to them! Godric, Evans, this is some good shit! We should show this to everyone!” Sirius said excitedly before the end of the term. 

“I knew you would like them.” Lily smiled at the fact that Sirius was so excited over ABBA. “My mum wrote to me and said they would be performing in August in Germany.”

“We  _ need _ to go! Do you think your mum could go with us? If not, I can ask my mum, and I bet she’ll come with us. Oh, and I bet Reg would want to go too!” Sirius was already making plans, not noticing the look Lily was giving him. “When do you think they’ll arrive? I bet we could find their hotel and—”

“Sirius,  _ breathe _ !” Lily laughed at his enthusiasm. “I’ll talk to my mum when we return home, and I’ll send you an owl, alright? Just breathe, and don’t try to stalk the hotel where ABBA is going to stay, I don’t think your mum will appreciate you getting arrested by the Muggle police.”

“Yeah, you’re right… but I bet I would look incredible in the mug shot!” Sirius smirked, to which Lily just shook her head and thought how her life was strange — she was actually considering going to an ABBA concert with Sirius Black. 

* * *

Sirius had enjoyed the concert in Germany more than he had thought he would. Euphemia Potter had decided to go with her boys so as to not stress Mrs Evans out — she knew her three boys all too well. Lily hadn’t been so keen on spending a weekend in the company of James Potter, but she had been civil to him nonetheless — but only for Sirius’ sake.

“ _ Dancing Queen _ is my new favourite song! It’s so great, isn't it? I loved the beat and the lyrics, everything!” Sirius said animatedly, as they were returning to the hotel. 

“It’s awesome! But  _ Fernando  _ was great too. The ballad style made everything seem romantic.” Lily sighed dreamily. 

“So that’s the song we’re going to dance at our wedding, Red? Nice!” James said, messing with his hair and missing the glare Lily threw his way. 

“In your dreams, Potter,” Lily muttered under her breath. 

“In my dreams, we’re married and have a little Quidditch team of black-haired and green-eyed babies,” James replied, smiling like a lunatic. Lily desperately missed her wand, wanting to hex him. 

“Okay, kiddos, don’t fight now, okay? Not in front of our mums at least,” Regulus said, trying to get them to behave. “How about we go back to the hotel and try to behave for the rest of the weekend, huh?”

“Best idea you’ve had, little bro,” Sirius said, throwing a hand on Regulus’ shoulder and walking towards the hotel. He couldn’t help himself; he was overjoyed at seeing ABBA live. And for some reason, the lyrics of  _ Dancing Queen _ kept running on his head…

_ You are the dancing queen _

_ Young and sweet _

_ Only seventeen _

* * *

November 3rd couldn’t come sooner — at least, in Sirius’ opinion. It was his 17th birthday, and he couldn’t wait to celebrate with his friends. The fact that it was a Saturday was just the cherry on top. It meant that he didn’t have any classes, and he could enjoy the whole day by the lake — after he opened his presents, of course. 

Euphemia and Fleamont had given him a watch — as it was a tradition in the Wizarding World — and Sirius was quick to put the watch on his wrist. Regulus had given him a sweater and a tape from a band called Queen that Sirius had never heard about before, but he was intrigued already. James’ present was a Walkman that Sirius discovered could work in the Wizarding World, while Peter had given him sweets from Honeydukes, and Lily had given him some more tapes with ABBA songs. Remus hadn’t given him anything besides a note saying that he was going to give him his present later. 

“Hey, Pads, hurry up! Breakfast’s almost over, and I know that you have something planned!” James’ voice came through the door of their dorm. “Hurry up!”

“I’m coming, no need to get your knickers in a twist!” Sirius said, getting out of bed and out of the dorm, smiling when he saw that James was wearing the same thing that he was: black slacks, white shirt and a black jacket with a black tie which wasn’t tied. “This is something this generation will  _ never _ forget!”

James smiled and high-fived Sirius, and the two Marauders went downstairs, meeting Peter in the Common Room. Peter was dressed the same, but he had a strange device in his hand. 

“All set, Worms?” Sirius asked, coming closer to him, and Peter nodded. “This is going to be epic!”

“I can’t wait to see Minnie’s face when she sees what you’re going to do,” Peter commented, starting to walk towards the Fat Lady’s portrait. “Why didn’t you ask Remus to record for you, Sirius?”

“Because I want him to enjoy the show too, and you saw us rehearsing,” Sirius said, putting on sunglasses. “Let’s go, boys, it’s time for us to dance!”

The trio then proceeded to walk towards the Great Hall, meeting Regulus on the way. The Slytherin was holding a boombox and was wearing the same suit as the others Sirius could see that this was going just the way he had planned; this was going to be the best birthday he had ever had. 

As soon as they entered the Great Hall, Regulus pressed  _ play _ on the boombox, and the first notes of  _ Dancing Queen  _ resonated in the hall, making everyone turn towards the doors, looking at Sirius, James and Regulus as they started to dance. 

Peter was recording them, while Sirius walked in the front, dancing and pointing at everyone he passed on the way, making sure to shake his backside and enjoy himself, while James and Regulus were being awesome backup dancers. 

“What in Merlin’s name is this?” Remus asked from his seat next to Lily, watching Sirius dance and croon to the song, unable to take his eyes off of him. 

“I’m sorry for introducing Sirius to ABBA, but he sure can dance, right?” Lily was impressed with Sirius’ moves and even James’. 

Everything was going smoothly, and then, at the chorus, Sirius jumped on top of the Hufflepuff table and started to sing at the top of his lungs. 

“ _ And when you get the chance, You are the Dancing Queen, Young and sweet, only seventeen, Dancing Queen… Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah!”  _ Sirius practically screamed, pointing to random people while he sang the next part. “ _ You can dance, You can jive, Having the time of your life… See that girl, Watch that scene, Digging the Dancing Queen! _ ”

At this point, almost everyone in the Great Hall was on their feet, clapping and joining Sirius as he sang and danced; even Dumbledore was enjoying the dance, to everyone’s surprise. Sirius was enjoying this more than he thought he would, and he couldn’t help but feel that this was the best way to celebrate his birthday: by being the  _ Dancing Queen.  _


End file.
